(a) Field
The invention relates to a light unit for a display and a display including the light unit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone, and the like, which has been widely used today, requires a display. An example of the display may include a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display, and the like. The LCD, which has received attention, has advantages, such as miniaturization, weight reduction and low power consumption, and therefore has been considered as an alternative device capable of overcoming drawbacks of the existing CRT and has been used in a large number of information processing devices which require a display.
Generally, the LCD is a device which includes a display panel including an upper substrate on which a common electrode, a color filter and the like, are disposed, and a lower substrate on which a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode and the like, are disposed. The display panel generates an electric field by applying different electric potentials to the pixel electrode and the common electrode in a state in which a liquid crystal material is between the upper and lower substrates, so as to change an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal material and control transmittance of light, thereby displaying an image.
The LCD does not emit light itself and therefore is a light receiving apparatus which requires a light source. The light source may be a separately mounted artificial light source or natural light. The artificial light source used in the LCD, may include a light emitting diode (“LED”), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”) and the like.
The LCD using the artificial light source also includes a light guide plate (“LGP”) which may allow light emitted from the light source to reach a whole of the display panel with uniform luminance.
The LGP is positioned to be adjacent to the light source and may be deformed due to heat transferred from the light source when the LCD is used over a relatively long period of time. Further, the LGP may apply a pressure to the light source due to the deformation thereof, and the light source may be damaged. Further, due to a light leakage phenomenon, a hot spot phenomenon and the like, from one side of the light source, may occur such that a light leakage may be seen on the display panel.